The Disney Lot
by KittyCatay
Summary: Jael Mullens is suprised when her mother gets a job at the Disney Channel. She's even more suprised when she's taken along! While there, She meets Jonas Brothers, Miley Cyrus, Mitchel Musso, Demi Lovato, and others from Hannah Montana and JONAS


I don't own anyone in this story.

……………

No one at school believed me. No on believed that I, Jael Mullens, age 16, actually got a job at the Disney studios. Or, more, my mom did, as a Producer on "Hannah Montana". They said that they'd find a job for me once I got there.

"So, you're going to be, like, hanging with Miley Cyrus?" Krystal asked me, wide eyed.

"Miley? Who cares about Miley?" another girl said. "You're going to be with the Jonas Brothers!"

"Whatever. Disney stars are so overrated." a snotty blonde sniffed.

"Yeah, April, that's why you keep going to those Disney auditions, isn't it?" Krystal said. April flushed and turned back to her magazine.

Krystal turned back to me. "You are going to get me the autograph of absolutely everyone." She stated.

"And..why would I do that?" I asked.

"Because you're my best friend!" Krystal said. "And because I could sell it on e-bay, and I could buy that car I've been wanting."

"Fine." I said, defeated. Why Krystal wants to buy a broken down old mustard yellow Volkswagen is beyond me, but no matter.

Later at my house, Krystal examined my bedroom walls, which were absolutely plastered with posters of Disney stars.

"So, do you think actually meeting these guys is going to cure you of you're obsession?" she asked.

"I am not obsessed!!!" I objected. "Having 342 posters is perfectly normal."

"Kay.." Krystal said, looking around. She bent down and picked my Shane Gray and Oliver Oken dolls of the floor. "These are normal too, right?'

I snatched them away. "Those…those are my sisters!"

She stripped the Shane one and read the writing on the back. "Hmmm..Property of Jael Mu-"

"ALLRIGHT!" I quickly took the dolls back and put them in box.

………………..

That was a week ago. My mom and I are now driving down to the film lot.

"No screaming." She was going down her long list of rules. "I don't care how cute the stinking Jonas Brothers are, you have no right to permanently damage their hearing."

I rolled my eyes. "Got it, Mom."

"And if I even hear the word, 'pole', while you're around Miley, Your I-Phone is going away for a week."

"You're the one that was all freaked out about that, Mom." I pointed out. "C'mon, you're treating me like a 5 year old here! I know how to act around people, geez!"

We wheeled into a parking lot that was larger than most malls I've been it. We were parked in an area marked as "crew". As we were walking along, I saw the other marked lots. In the one titled, "Hannah Montana", I saw spots with names over them; Miley Cyrus, Mitchel Musso, Billy Ray"…I almost fainted when I got to demi lovatos lot!

My mom went to work in a secluded room and I was left alone. I scanned around quickly, looking eagerly for stars. Unfortunately, for the first seven hours, absolutely nothing happened.

Bored out of my mind, a wandered into what looked like an oversized tennis court. There were little whiffle balls and oversized plastic balls laying about. Felling comatose, I picked up a bat and ball, tossed the ball as high as I could, and gave it a ferocious whack. It sailed over the protective netting.

"Nice arm." A calm male voice said behind me. I whirled around to find myself face-to-face with..them.

Three teenage boys. All had curly dark hair and creamy, flawless skin. The smaller one with thin eyebrows was the one who spoke.

"Did you play at home?" Nick Jonas spoke again.

"Please." Joe said. "Did you see how far that went?"

"Wouldn't be surprised if she was MVP." Kevin commented.

All three Jonas's picked up bats. "Do you want to play?" Nick asked shyly, peering up at me with chocolate brown eyes through the lacy curls that framed his face.

I was dazzled. "I…"

"Now hold up." The clear southern accent alerted me to its owner immediately. I almost didn't even have to look.

Miley was flanked by Mitchel Musso and Emily Osment.

"If there's a game here…" Mitchel said, smiling that irresistible smile of his, "We want in."

"Well then, take your bats and prepare to lose." Joe taunted.

I just stood there, somewhat shell-shocked. Mitchel looked at me. "Well?' he asked. "Which side are you on?'

This totally isn't fair.

Reviews pretty pretty please?


End file.
